Kuchiki Sensei
by doubt and trust
Summary: This is a random one shot about a certain someone coming to teach at Ichigo's school. Who is it? I think the title tells you please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

This is a random one shot about Byakuya going to Ichigo's high school .

Which was an idea that suddenly popped into my head. Sorry if it sucks.

Kuchiki Sensei

_A certain someone's POV_

_I can't believe I agreed to do this..._

_Normal POV_

"Ugh...History...THE worst subject in the world!..." whined Ichigo as he slumped back in his chair.

"Stop complaining you moron! History isn't that bad. The teacher is quite nice as well unlike our sports teacher..." said Rukia

"You serious?! You prefer that old geezer over the sports teacher?" Ichigo asked, eyes widened in shock.

"It's not THAT weird...It's just that I prefer people that are more calm and quiet..." replied Rukia sitting down at her desk.

"Probably because you suck at sword fighting" Ichigo muttered to himself. Unfortunately Rukia heard his little statement.

"What did you say you jerk?! I do not suck at sword fighting! I can so beat your sorry ass in a duel! If you want me to prove it I-"

Just as Rukia was about to say something too colourful, the bell rang and the students went to their seats but still continued their conversation.

The door opened and the History teacher stepped inside but nobody noticed as they were busy discussing the latest gossip.

"Ahem"

The teacher coughed to announce his arrival but most of the chatter continued.

"Ahem"

Again he coughed but still no reaction until a girl gasped after taking one look at him. The room fell dead silent and everyone stared.

"N-Nii-sama" Rukia gasped.

Byakuya made no response.

"Bya-Bya-Byakuya?!" yelled Ichigo which caused him to fall backwards off his chair and hitting his head on the desk behind him.

Still Byakuya made no movement.

"A shinigami as the new history teacher? What is he up to?" muttered Ishida "But...Byakuya as a teacher?" He shuddered at his own thought.

"Kurosaki I would prefer if you did not refer to me in the familiar" said Byakuya sending an ice cold look in Ichigo's direction.

Everyone in the room except Rukia who was looking at Byakuya with shinning admiration shuddered. Ichigo could have sworn that the temperature in the room had dropped a few degrees.

The lesson started

Today we will be learning about the second world war.

As the lesson continued Byakuya suddenly froze.

"Ni-I mean Sensei! Whats wrong?" Rukia asked.

"This man" said Byakuya pointing to a japanese man in a picture

"Yes" said Rukia looking excited

"Owes me 100 yen" said Byakuya

The room was dead silent

"W-w-what?" asked a brave soul

Byakuya gave the brave soul a silent stare "he owes me 100 yen" he repeated coldly

Students were looking at each other in confusion

"How can he owe you a hundred yen? He would have died already" asked a random student.

"When I came down to earth I-" Byakuya was stopped in mid sentence by Ichigo clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Don't say another word" muttered Ichigo with a murderous glare.

_This is going to take a lot of explaining_ thought Ichigo.

He returned Byakuya's extremely annoyed glare _he's probably going to kill me after this._

The bell rang and all the other students rushed out of the room which left Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Ichigo, Rukia and Byakuya in the class room. Byakuya had pushed away Ichigo's hand and was gathering his papers and text books.

"Why are you here?" asked Ichigo pointing at Byakuya rudely.

"It is rude to point at someone like that you imbecile" said Byakuya cooly walking towards the door.

He found his way blocked by Ishida "I'm also curious to know why you are here and especially why you're a teacher at our school.

"The Commander General sent me here to keep an eye on things" said Byakuya.

"Are you sure you're not just checking up on Rukia" said Ichigo with a sly grin.

_How I dearly wish to kill this man_ thought Byakuya

"How lucky you are that I am not permitted to use my shinigami powers while here otherwise you would find yourself in the outskirts of Rukongai begging for food and water with no memories of your friends, family and ...Rukia." said Byakuya.

Something told Ichigo that if he wasn't careful it would actually become reality but he could help but say "so this is about Rukia".

Byakuya stormed out of the classroom "I will see you tomorrow make sure all your work is completed".

"I can't believe he's actually a teacher" said Ishida rubbing his head with his hands.

"It's great that Kuchiki-san will be bonding with us, isn't it!" said Inoue happily.

"Forget about bonding!" shouted Ichigo "He gave us... HOMEWORK!"

The end

Please Review

Rin

T_T

_Although this is kinda short it took me ages to write. I'm glad this is finally finished!_


End file.
